Soul Violation
by Gundam Kaiser
Summary: Tsukuyomi desperately wants to share her love with Setsuna senpai, but keeps running into a roadblock called Konoka. Now, however, the salacious swordswoman Tsukuyomi has found a new weapon that might give her a much needed edge on the fields of love and war: Soul Edge.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Violation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Mahou Sensei Negima!**_**, **_**Soul Calibur**_**, or any of the various other things that might get referenced in here.**

**Pairing: One-sided Tsukuyomi/Setsuna**

**Summary: Tsukuyomi gets her hands on Soul Edge and tries to claim Setsuna as her own, which leads to a fight with all the over-the-topness of **_**God Within**_** and more blatant innuendo than the **_**Witchblade**_** anime. Just a word of warning, though, perspective will jump all over the place. Also, the views put forth in this story are not my own, but those of the current perspective character. Now, if you will, please enjoy this foray into the mind of alter!Tsukuyomi.**

* * *

Tsukuyomi couldn't _stand_ it, not _at ALL_.

The way that her brilliant, skilled, **GORGEOUS**, _impossibly_ SEXY Setsuna senpai would look at her with such disdain while throwing just as much _affection_ upon that upper-class whore Konoka.

It was just so infuriating that no matter how much love Tsukuyomi tried to shower upon her beloved Senpai, Senpai would only push her _away_. It was almost like Senpai _hated_ her or something, but of course _that_ just wasn't possible.

No, it was almost more like Senpai was being _forced_ to fight her, which would of course explain why Setsuna always seemed so frustrated and upset when they fought. But then, why would Senpai be upset, yet never actually _killing_ her?

Alas, that wild look in Senpai's eyes always had Tsukuyomi spellbound…

OF COURSE!

Senpai was always so distant because she must be under a SPELL of some sort! But who were the main spellcasters among that group? That flat-chested shorty wasn't an issue, being _totally_ into brat-sensei and the admittedly cute bookworm instead.

Said brat-sensei was also busy snogging the _fuck_ out of the manga artist, his future kid, and said bookworm duo, so he wasn't likely to be a part of the anti-Tsukuyomi conspiracy either, or at least not knowingly.

And with them out of the way, the only expert mage in their group with a motive was…

OF COURSE! The fuedal-lady-wannabe whore herself, KONOKA! That explained it!

Upon reaching this conclusion, Tsukuyomi pounded her fist against her palm, now knowing what she had to do. After all, if that selfish bitch had bewitched her beloved senpai, then the only way to save Senpai would be to cut away the curse.

And the best way to disrupt the magicks of a sorceress was, of course, simple.

Kill the _fuck_ out of the sorceress.

"Aww, but where am I going to find a sword strong enough to counter Senpai's skills?"

Normally, Tsukuyomi would've simply gone on her holy crusade on behalf of Senpai without a second thought, but since Setsuna had shattered her previous blade into so much dust during their last encounter, the mad schoolgirl managed to exercise an amount of reason in this instance.

Coincidentally passing by a museum, Tsukuyomi whimsically decided to look through the window, and the blade her eyes fell upon almost made her scream in delight.

While it wasn't what she was used to, being a Zweihänder rather than a wakizashi, Tsukuyomi just _knew_ that it was destined to fall into her hands.

The sword was indeed truly massive, even larger than the young woman herself was, with a five-foot blade and a two-foot handle. The blade was only sharp on a single edge, while the other was blunted from wear, and the entirety of it was black and dark red, as though irreparably stained with the blood of those slain in a perpetual slaughter that had lasted millenia.

But most peculiar of all, the sword was _far_ more organic than metal, and she could even make out a bulge midway along the blade. Best of all, she could even _feel_ the waves of darkness, of chaos radiating off of it. There was no doubt about it – this was a demonic sword.

Despite herself, Tsukuyomi found her nether regions getting absolutely _drenched_ at the mere concept of the bloodshed that this blade could wreak, and upon trying to imagine herself or her Senpai wielding the blade and carrying it out, her nose bled fiercely enough that she almost blacked out.

Upon regaining her senses – or what passed for them, in any case – Tsukuyomi immediately decided that the blade through the window would be hers, and that it would help her to reclaim her beloved Senpai.

Of course, between the mad samurai and the sword, there was a window and a crowd of roughly three dozen people.

So Tsukuyomi took the obvious course of action, doing what any person in her situation would've.

Which is to say that she crashed through the window, shoved her way through the innocent people, took the blade into her hands, let out a near-orgasmic scream from the massive, powerful, _throbbing_ creature in her grip, and drunk on the malevolent power running through her, gleefully slaughtered everyone in sight while laughing like her old man.

Ten minutes later, surrounded only by smoldering ruins and horribly maimed corpses, Tsukuyomi was panting from exhausted pleasure as she said, "Yeeeeeeeees, with this power… I can save Senpai from that witch! Serve with me, Soul Edge. Let us save Senpai, and then… hehehehe…. And then… THE THREE OF US WILL CARVE OUT OUR OWN PLACE ON THE _STAGE_ OF **HISTORY!**"

* * *

**Yes, I just gave Tsukuyomi fricken Soul Edge. And no, Setsuna is _not_ going to get Soul Calibur in order to fight it. Hey, just be grateful I didn't give Tsukuyomi the Black Sword Strombringer...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Violation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Mahou Sensei Negima!**_**, **_**Soul Calibur**_**, or any of the various other things that might get referenced in here.**

* * *

_**Last time, on Soul Violation:**_

Surrounded only by smoldering ruins and horribly maimed corpses, Tsukuyomi was panting from exhausted pleasure as she said, "Yeeeeeeeees, with this power… I can save Senpai from that witch! Serve with me, Soul Edge. Let us save Senpai, and then… hehehehe…. And then… THE THREE OF US WILL CARVE OUT OUR OWN PLACE ON THE _STAGE_ OF **HISTORY!**"

_**And now, the continuation...**_

* * *

Asuna Kagurazaka was walking along back to her dorm, happily humming a tune from some American song out of the 80's. She had a bag of groceries in each hand, and she'd actually convinced Professor Takahata to date her sometime soon! Yeah, it was probably only a pity date to get her to leave him alone for a while, but she was still _damn_ happy about it.

She had a date with her favorite professor, Negi was steadily becoming less of a brat and therefore not causing her as many problems as normal, her grades were steadily improving to the point that she only needed something explained four times before she got it, and in general things were looking up.

So she wasn't really surprised when she saw a semi-familiar bespectacled brunette swordswoman in a white dress.

"Tsukuyomi, right? What the heck are you doing here? Actually, screw that! Are you going to just leave Setsuna alone, or do I have to kick your ass first?"

With a serene smile, Tsukuyomi said, "Actually, beloved Setsuna senpai isn't _directly_ the reason I've come around this time. You're a close friend of that thieving whore, right?"

After a double take, Asuna asked, "Thieving whore? Just who the heck are you talking about? Nobody I know would do something like either of those - okay, Paru and Asakura might be kinda nosy and blackmail people..."

Eyes widening in glee, and betraying more than a hint of madness, Tsukuyomi happily explained, "No, I mean the white-collar bitch that ensared my senpai with a spell and keeps her away from me."

Grinning in her psychosis, the swordswoman clarified, "Sorceress Konoka Konoe."

Narrowing her eyes, Asuna merely said, "I see."

After setting her groceries on the curb, Asuna coldly glanced at Tsukuyomi and said, "If it's Konoka you're after, then look somewhere else. You'll never get a damn thing out of me. _Adeat."_

From a flash of white light, a massive longsword appeared in Asuna's hand. "This is your last chance, weirdo. Leave now, before I _make_ you leave."

Tsukuyomi merely grinned further, as she summoned Soul Edge. "You _really_ think you can defeat a Shinmeiryuu swordmaster trained alongside senpai herself?"

Her attempts at calm falling apart, Asuna yelled, "Just _watch _me, you creep!"

With that, Asuna rushed at her opponent in a blur of speed and aimed her longsword at Tsukuyomi's side, but Soul Edge deflected the blow and forced her to stumble backward.

However, Asuna hadn't been training under the Sakurazaki prodigy for nothing.

Asuna twirled on her heel and used the backward momentum to speed up her next strike. And while Tsukuyomi blocked that blow as well, she wasn't able to deflect it. Asuna then backpedaled a few feet before coming at her enemy once more with an overhead strike from above.

Despite her strength being fueled by Soul Edge, Tsukuyomi still wasn't powerful enough to completely cancel the force of the attack, and had to struggle to keep the irate redhead from penetrating her.

Even if Asuna didn't have the skill to match her opponent, she had enough raw speed and power to make up for it.

However, in a burst of demonic power, Tsukuyomi pushed against Asuna's blade with Soul Edge, sending Baka Red flying back.

And _then_ she went on the offensive, running towards Asuna with _much_ more speed than would be expected, given the size and weight of her new sword.

Tsukuyomi struck at Asuna, and was blocked. And then, with a savage energy belying her sweet appearance, she continued with her viscious assault, keeping Asuna on the defensive.

Asuna may have been somewhat stronger and faster, but there were countless nuances to swordplay, and Tsukuyomi's knowledge of that subtlety quickly gave her an advantage. On top of that, while Asuna could do pretty well against Setsuna's shinmeiryuu, Tsukuyomi had managed to completely adapt it for a different sort of weapon, and against this new variant, she may as well have been fighting blind.

Soon, however, Asuna managed to get her opponent trapped in a blade lock, neither able to overcome the other. Soul Edge ground against the Hama no Tsurugi, each trying to force the other into submission.

Chuckling darkly, Tsukuyomi said, "Even if senpai taught you a few things, your swordplay is _still_ no match for shinmeiryuu."

Asuna replied, "I never claimed to be a master swordsman... but I can still beat the crap outta _you_!"

And with that, she stepped back and to the side, causing Tsukuyomi to stumble forward... right into Asuna's kanka-fueled fist, breaking her glasses, and sending her through several campus buildings. Fortunately, however, they weren't in use due to it being winter break.

Pausing for a moment, Asuna scratched the back of her head, saying, "Wow, I didn't plan to cause _that_ much damage... I'm sure Negi can smooth it over and the Mahora Academy Construction Club will be _more_ than happy to fix that..."

Figuring that Tsukuyomi would probably be out cold for a while, Asuna patted herself down, looking for her phone to contact Negi, but...

"Damn, looks like I left it at the dorm. Oh well, I'm probably in the clear for a bit to head back anyway."

And with that, Asuna turned around and went back to her groceries... and gasped in shock and pain as Tsukuyomi took her from behind.

The depraved damsel whispered, "I really didn't think you'd let me _penetrate_ you, Asuna, but you've just got _no stamina_. You should really work on that if you want to have _fun_ with someone in the future."

With that, Tsukuyomi withdrew Soul Edge from Asuna's chest and turned, gleefully licking the blood from the blade.

Nearly three minutes after the elegant gothic lolita left, the dying Asuna could hear Konoka coming along.

"Asuna really should've been back by now... Wait, is that... Oh no, ASUNA!"

Konoka engaged her pactio and desperately tried to revive Asuna...

* * *

**Many thanks to Hyper Blade, who spotted some errors and kept the egg off my face.**


	3. Climactic Finish

**Soul Violation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Mahou Sensei Negima!**_**, **_**Soul Calibur**_**, or any of the various other things that might get referenced in here.**

_**Last time, on Soul Violation:**_

Tsukuyomi withdrew Soul Edge from Asuna's chest and turned, gleefully licking the blood from the blade.

Nearly three minutes after the elegant gothic lolita left, the gravely wounded Asuna could hear Konoka coming along.

"Asuna really should've been back by now... Wait, is that... Oh no, ASUNA!"

Konoka engaged her pactio and desperately tried to revive Asuna...

_**And now, the conclusion...**_

* * *

"_Adeat!_"

Tears running down her face, Konoka focused her healing magic on Asuna, hoping against hope that she hadn't arrived too late.

Then, the gaping hole where Asuna's right lung should've been started closing up, as the various tissues began steadily stitching themselves back together. However, after only twenty seconds of healing, the spell began to slow down, although the healing indeed continued. Cursing her lack of experience at healing people, Konoka nevertheless pressed on until all of the damage had been repaired to the best of her abilities.

Checking Asuna's neck, she was ecstatic to find a faint pulse, and heaved a sigh of relief. However, it was probably wise to tell Negi about what had happened.

_'Professor Springfield!'_

_'Konoka, what's wrong? What's happened?'_

_'I think Asuna got in a fight because she had this hole in her chest... don't worry too much, I managed to heal her but I'm not sure of what to do next...'_

_'Wait, you mean she's okay now? Well, that's excellent, but hang on for a moment until I get there.'_ Though deeply concerned, Negi had still managed to sound relatively calm.

After a couple of minutes, during which nobody else arrived, there was a gust of wind as Negi arrived atop his staff.

Without a word, he dropped to the ground and went to check on Asuna, relieved to see that she would indeed be all right.

Turning back to his student, Negi said, "As far as I'm able to tell, she should be just fine - you did very well fixing her up, Konoka. We should definitely get her to a nurse or a hospital, though. Let's go, Konoka."

Nodding, happy that she'd managed to save her friend, Konoka assisted Negi in getting her back to the school's main building, and from there to the nurse's office.

_**Some time later...**_

The school nurse smiled and reported, "I don't know what kind of injury Miss Kagurazaka was supposed to have sustained, but I can't see anything amiss aside from some tiredness. Still, I'd like to keep her overnight for observation, in case something turns up."

Glad to know that Asuna would be fine, Negi and Konoka retired to their dorm room.

However, no sooner had Negi removed his jacket than the door burst open, and in strolled...

"WHO DARES INFLICT HARM UPON MY PROTECTORATE?"

Takane D. Goodman, closely followed by Setsuna Sakurazaki.

While Setsuna quietly rejoiced that her lady was unharmed, Takane lowered her voice slightly and said, "I have some questions to ask the lot of you - Konoe! Sakurazaki! Professor Springfield! Follow me, if you would."

Deciding that obeying the imperious law enforcement mage would be a good idea, the four followed her to the rooftop.

Pausing for a few seconds to collect her thoughts, Takane dramatically turned on her heel and asked, "Now then, it's clear that Kagurazaka was attacked by a swordsman of great skill. What you may not know at this point is that an _extremely_ dangerous artifact from the demon world was on display at the Mahora Museum of Culture. _What_, exactly, it was doing here in the first place or _why_ it was not in the custody of magical authorities, I cannot say. Nor did I even become aware of it until _after_ it was reported stolen, along with forty dead innocent people at the scene. While I am not immediately certain, my instinct tells me that these two incidents are related."

Seeing the nearly panic-stricken expressions on the others, Takane's expression softened somewhat, as she explained, "Understand now that I am not holding any of you accountable for any of this. However, you are currently the ones best suited to help me piece together what information we have. By pooling our knowledge, we might yet make sense of this and bring the villain to justice. Konoe! You were the first to arrive on the scene of the battle, can you describe to me Kagurazaka's injuries?"

Snapping to attention, Konoka replied, "Well, she had a giant hole in her chest..."

Takane nodded, and asked, "I know you aren't an expert, but if you had to venture a guess, what kind of weapon might it have been? Was it a uniform wound like that caused by a spear, for instance? Or did it taper to one end, as though stabbed by a sword? This information is critical."

Konoka seemed to be on the verge of freaking out, as she was forced to replay the image in her mind, but she persevered. "I guess it looked like she was stabbed in the back by a giant sword."

A deep frown marred Takane's face as she nodded, deep in thought. After a few moments, she barked, "Professor Springfield!"

"I understand that you performed a cursory examination at the scene. Healed physical injuries aside, did you notice anything abnormal about Kagurazaka in your examination? Had she suffered any spiritual decay, for instance?"

Negi softly murmured, "No, I don't believe so..."

Takane paused, and said, "The artifact stolen from the museum is a demonic sword known as Soul Edge."

Konoka and Negi seemed only to be confused, but Setsuna reacted with tightly controlled anger. Noting that, Negi asked, "Setsuna, what's wrong? What does this... Soul Edge do that makes it so dangerous?"

Setsuna replied, "Soul Edge is, as senpai explained, a demonic sword. Much moreso than that, however, it is _alive_, and it is above all else _malevolent_. It seeks out wielders with black, chaotic hearts, and it takes them over, using the master for a slave. Its principle magical ability is that it will devour the very _soul_ of anyone it kills."

Takane continued, "And its ultimate goal is nothing less than the destruction of _all_ life, both here and in the Magical World. I take it you have an idea as to its wielder, Sakurazaki?"

Gritting her teeth, Setsuna said, "I know of only one person who is both evil enough to seek out Soul Edge's corruption _and_ skilled enough to be a match for my apprentice in battle. My fellow practitioner of Shinmeiryuu, Tsukuyomi."

Konoka asked, "You mean that swordswoman who keeps stalking us?"

Takane said, "It's strange, however, that Kagurazaka survived. Not that I doubt her skill, but because she was impaled by the Demonic Sword and yet her soul is still her own..."

Negi said, "Well, we know that Asuna has powerful magic cancellation abilities. If Soul Edge's powers are magical in nature, then it's possible that Asuna simply has an immunity to it like everything else magic-based."

Murmuring to herself briefly, Takane said, "That _does_ make sense, I suppose..."

Raising her voice back to normal levels, she said, "Very well then! Anyone willing to die horribly for the cause of justice may join me in organizing a manhunt for this Tsukuyomi woman."

Negi and Konoka paled, while Setsuna stepped forward and said, "I will have to ask you to allow me to handle this alone, senpai. As my junior in the Shinmeiryuu school, Tsukuyomi is my responsibility."

Takane rapidly turned to face her and asked, "Is honor your only reason for stepping forward?"

Setsuna glowered, "No. If I may be frank, I have a personal interest beyond that. My wayward junior has loosed an artifact of doom on the world, slain innocent people, and injured my student because of her obsession with me and, by extension, Lady Konoe."

A fire blazing in her eyes that none of the others had seen before, Setsuna coldly said, "That obsession will come to an end on this night, one way or the other."

Turning to Negi, Setsuna seemed to calm down, and asked, "Professor Springfield, I must humbly request that you protect Lady Konoe while I set Tsukuyomi straight."

Negi, surprised, said, "Of course! With myself and the rest of your classmates so close, I can't really think of anyplace she could possibly be safer!"

Setsuna smiled softly and said, "Thank you."

Takane said, "Sakurazaki, I understand and respect your feelings on this matter. However, though I will not intervene in your battle, I cannot let you go alone; once you are victorious against your enemy, I must collect Soul Edge and return it to where it ought to be - out of the hands of those who would use it."

Konoka, concerned, asked, "Wait a second! If this Soul Edge is so powerful, then how can you be so sure that Setsuna will be able to defeat it alone?"

Takane proudly declared, "Haven't you been paying attention, Konoe? No matter how dark the night, no matter how vile the villain, and no matter how dire the hour, JUSTICE SHALL ALWAYS PREVAIL!"

At that moment, the wind began to blow, and the air bore upon it a pollen, which set Negi's sinuses ablaze.

"AA-CHOO!"

Setsuna's skirt flew up, revealing short shorts beneath it.

Konoka's skirt flew up, revealing their undergarments.

Takane's shadows were decimated, leaving her standing there in her birthday suit, with only her hat left intact.

After an awkward pause, Takane just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The things an apostle of justice goes through... Quit staring at me, there's nothing you haven't seen before!"

_**Several hours later...**_

Night had fallen, and the duo of Setsuna and Takane had tracked Tsukuyomi to a massive bridge.

Takane, true to her word, kept back, standing atop a tall building at the side.

Tsukuyomi, hands demurely behind her back, cheerfully smiled and asked, "Senpai, you _came_ for me! How did you find me so quickly?"

Takane hotly muttered, "Trail of corpses, you villain!"

A heavy rain had begun to fall, somewhat impeding visibility but making Setsuna's and Tsukuyomi's clothing wet and clingy. Since Setsuna in particular was wearing white, this gave Tsukuyomi something of a free show, reddening her face and causing her to drool with undisguised lust.

Shooting her junior the most lethal glare in her life, Setsuna said, "Tsukuyomi! Before today, I treated your obsessions for me with the annoyance they deserved, and dealt with you appropriately. However, on this day you have forever turned your back on the teachings of Shinmeiryuu! While you pursued only me, I allowed you to roam free, but now you slaughter innocent people! Where, before, you kept true to our mission to fight demons, you now have embraced the foulest weapon of its kind! Not only have you betrayed your teachings, abandoned your honor, and murdered without cause, but you have done these unforgivable things as a means of getting at me, and at my charge! _**FACE ME, TSUKUYOMI! **_**On this night, your depravity comes to an end!**"

Her retort no more than a chuckle, Tsukuyomi swung Soul Edge around, now used to it enough that she could wield it with a single hand. In her other, she revealed a dagger she had recently acquired, though it had no supernatural properties.

With a feral grin, Tsukuyomi said, "Oh, senpai, you have no idea. My _depravity_... my _decadence_... HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!"

And it was then that she leapt into action.

Tsukuyomi lunged at Setsuna, laughing wildly as she swung Soul Edge over her head, but Setsuna blocked it with almost no effort, forcing Tsukuyomi back through the air.

The madwoman regained her balance and threw her dagger at Setsuna, who dodged it... only to be kicked off the side of the suspension tower. After falling a few dozen feet, Setsuna unleashed her wings and took flight, coming back around with the intent of cleaving Tsukuyomi in two.

"ROCK-SPLITTING SWORD!"

The resultant shockwaves split the entire bridge into countless pieces of debris, but Tsukuyomi dodged it by leaping high into the air and then using the rubble as a means of hopping about until she got above Setsuna again, and then falling towards her senior.

"Senpai, I know you like to be on top, but let _me_ take a stab at it!"

Although Setsuna was able to defend herself, the added force of gravity meant that she couldn't push Tsukuyomi back, causing them both to crash into the ground.

After leaving a sizable crater in the ground, Tsukuyomi charged at Setsuna again, not giving her enough time to get airborne, wildly swinging Soul Edge like a berserker, her other weapon temporarily forgotten.

The onslaught of blows was so fierce and rapid that Setsuna's only option was to meet it head-on, deflecting each strike as it came. Within seconds, the exchange of blows was so fast that Takane could only see an ever-flickering flash of steel, and the rain itself could not intrude upon that barrier of blows.

However, while Setsuna had an edge in speed, Tsukuyomi had superior power, and the psychotic lesbian began breaking down her senior's defense.

"Senpai, come _on_ already! Let down your barriers, let me _BREAK_ you! I promise it'll only hurt for a second, but after that it'll FEEL SO DAMN GOOD!"

Not letting up for a second, Tsukuyomi suddenly stepped to the side, causing Setsuna to overextend her attack, thus leaving her vulnerable for a third of a second - all the time she needed. Now behind her senpai, Tsukuyomi summoned her normal weapon, and cleanly severed Setsuna's right wing at the shoulder.

Screaming in agony, Setsuna dropped her blade, allowing Tsukuyomi to roughly grab her and throw her to the ground.

Giggling, Tsukuyomi promptly forced Setsuna's arms to her sides, straddled her waist, and began savagely violating her senpai's mouth with her own, prompting muffled screams of outrage from the one-winged angel beneath her.

Unable to fight back against her assailant, Setsuna suddenly remembered something that Haruna had said to her not long ago.

_"Oi, Setsuna! You're probably not going to need it, but if someone ever _does_ manage to overpower you and has you at their mercy, just act like you're enjoying it for a few seconds until they let their guard down... AND THEN SMASH THEIR FACE IN with a headbutt to disorient them and get yourself some breathing space! Then, you can mount a successful counterattack and POUND THEM INTO OBLIVION! ... Like I said, you probably won't need this skill, but it never hurts to be prepared!"_

Taking the well-meaning pervert's words to heart, Setsuna fought back her gag reflex and moaned into Tsukuyomi's kiss briefly, until the latter's grip on her arms began to lessen. Once she was certain that she could win, Setsuna suddenly bashed her face into Tsukuyomi's own, breaking her nose and her glasses.

With the depraved swordswoman stunned, Setsuna then cocked a fist and let fly a brutal punch to her junior's throat, bowling her over.

Fueled by righteous anger and feminine outrage, Setsuna retrieved her sword and stalked over to Tsukuyomi, batting her weak, unfocused attacks away like flies.

Setsuna then yanked her opponent back to her feet... before kicking her through half a dozen buildings, which she followed up with another Rock-Splitting Sword technique, this time with enough power to level everything in her path.

Embracing her rage, Setsuna then took to the air, despite having only one wing.

And, flying at supersonic speed, appeared at Tsukuyomi's side before impaling her through the gut with her katana.

As Tsukuyomi coughed up blood, however, she merely laughed, before grabbing Setsuna's blade, and... _impaling herself further with it_.

"Yes, that's it senpai, I WANT YOU INSIDE ME!"

As the insane swordswoman began to continually impale herself upon Setsuna's blade, her voice got higher and throatier as she kept yelling, "Faster, deeper, harder, ROUGHER, I WANT MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!"

Disgusted, Setsuna shoved Tsukuyomi off, before flicking the blood off of her blade, and turned to fetch Takane to deal with Soul Edge. Sadly, she knew that she wouldn't make it back to Lady Konoe in time to salvage her wing.

No sooner had she turned her back, however, then she heard a metallic laughter coming from behind.

Incredulous, Setsuna turned back to the fallen Tsukuyomi and saw that her eyes were glowing an unholy red.

**"You came close, but you're not enough to vanquish ME! YOU ARE **_**NOTHING **_**BEFORE THE DESTROYER OF ALL LIFE, THE EVERLASTING **_**INFERNO!**_** SAMURAI WOMAN, **_**YOUR! SOUL! IS! **__**MIIIIIIIIINE!**_**"**

With that, Inferno lunged forward despite the host body's several wounds, aiming to stab Setsuna through the face...

Only for the shadows surrounding her to leap from the ground and restrain her arms and legs like a straightjacket, holding the quivering blade in place inches from Setsuna's eye.

**"Wha-?"**

"THE APOSTLE OF JUSTICE DOES NOT SUFFER VILLAINS GLADLY - YOUR REIGN OF TERROR COMES TO AND END _NOW_!"

With that, Takane expertly wielded her shadows like a series of whips and flails, continually bashing Inferno from a distance, never letting up.

Her passion for justice blazing brightly, Takane yelled, "FOUL CREATURE OF THE ABYSS! KNOW THAT THE MOMENT YOU STRUCK DOWN THOSE PROTECTED BY TAKANE D. GOODMAN, YOUR FATE WAS SEALED!"

Battering Inferno across town and into the pavement, Takane punched at the heavens and roared, "FOR GREAT JUSTICE, I WILL _STRIKE! YOU! DOWN!_"

Following her fist, shadows from across the city rose to the sky, forming a massive golem that could only be discerned as an even blacker outline against the midnight sky.

The humongous shadow construct could only be observed from the waist up, but it was perhaps the biggest thing Setsuna had seen in her life, with batlike wings the size of skyscrapers, and a demonic head big enough to devour the main building of Mahora Academy.

And it punched Inferno at full power, using so much force that Soul Edge broke into several pieces, and Tsukuyomi's already-battered body was pulverized.

Dispelling her construct, Takane went to the center of the impact crater, used shadow tendrils to grab the fragments of Soul Edge, and then turned to Setsuna. "All things considered, we are fortunate that we kept things _this_ low-key, Sakurazaki. The last time Soul Edge was on the loose, it consumed every living thing in a city in Germany around four hundred years ago. Take your leave of the scene; I will arrange for everything else to be dealt with."

Setsuna returned to the dorms, healed up what was left of her missing wing, and the story of the following morning was about a serial killer and a rash of terrorist attacks.

* * *

**Well, how did I do for my first Negima fic? Also, _holy crap I actually managed to finish something for once!_**


	4. Afterglow

**Soul Violation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Mahou Sensei Negima!**_**, **_**Soul Calibur**_**, or any of the various other things that might get referenced in here.**

_**Last time, on Soul Violation:**_

Dispelling her construct, Takane went to the center of the impact crater, used shadow tendrils to grab the fragments of Soul Edge, and then turned to Setsuna. "All things considered, we are fortunate that we kept things _this_ low-key, Sakurazaki. The last time Soul Edge was on the loose, it consumed every living thing in a city in Germany around four hundred years ago. Take your leave of the scene; I will arrange for everything else to be dealt with."

Setsuna returned to the dorms, healed up what was left of her missing wing, and the story of the following morning was about a serial killer and a rash of terrorist attacks.

_**And now, the conclusion...**_

* * *

The day after the chaotic battle, Setsuna, Konoka, Negi, Asuna, and Takane were at a picnic table having lunch and discussing the recent events.

Konoka asked, "So Takane, is it really okay to use terrorism as an explanation for all that destruction?"

Takane shrugged and said, "My mentor once said to me, _'If collateral damage gets out of hand and a normal solution fails to prevent itself, just blame terrorists'_."

Nodding sagely, she concluded, "It is a lesson I have found myself heeding time and again, and it has yet to fail me."

A bead of sweat going down the back of her head, Konoka said, "I... see."

Then, switching gears, she turned to her bodyguard and asked, "And what about you, Setsuna? Are you okay? I'm... I'm sorry I wasn't able to fix your wing..."

Seeing that her lady was in clear distress, Setsuna quickly replied, "Lady Konoe, I am perfectly fine. That I was able to prevent her from getting near you in the first place is more than I could have asked for, and if a wing is all that I had to sacrifice, then it is indeed a small price to pay."

Asuna crossed her arms in a huff and said, "Now let me get this straight. That... Soul Edge or whatever is supposed to be an instant kill on anything it cuts, right? But I'm still alive because of my magic cancel. So... how come this Tsukuyomi chick held back and didn't cut Setsuna with it?"

Her face contorting in disgust, Setsuna answered, "Tsukuyomi would not have wanted me dead unless Lady Konoe had already been cut down and I continued to refuse her. Her primary intent in our battle, then, was likely an attempt to break me down and render me unable to protect my mistress."

"So... you're still alive because your stalker wasn't ready to violate your corpse yet?"

Deciding that the topic at hand could stand to be a bit lighter and softer, Konoka turned to Setsuna and gave her a crushing embrace, saying, "I'm just happy that you're alive, Setsuna. I know you're always there for me, and I wish I could do more to repay you for that..."

Her face flaming red, Setsuna stammered, "L-Lady Konoe, you really shouldn't need to repay a lowly servant like me..."

Takane took this moment to rise from her seat and head off towards her next destination, while Asuna rolled her eyes and good-naturedly teased, "Get a room, you two."

With that, Asuna went on back to the dorm, leaving Setsuna and Konoka alone with their thoughts and each other.

"Setsuna, you've always been there for me, and you're more important to me than anyone else. So... don't ever change, okay?"

And then, suddenly swinging back to her usual perky self, Konoka gave a manic grin before sliding herself onto Setsuna's mouth, kissing her passionately while her hands gradually roamed over the samurai's body.

Getting out a gasp, Setsuna's entire body was flaming red as she asked, "Lady Konoka, what are-?"

Bringing a finger to her beloved's lips, Konoka softly said, "Hush, Setsuna. I promise you're going to enjoy this."

And then one thing led to another, and suffice it to say that had either of them been male there would've been babies on the way.

As it was, they wound up having babies anyway. Somehow.

Haruna and Hakase may or may not have been involved with punching out the laws of biology in order to make it happen.

Expect a spinoff about that.


End file.
